1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to electrical inductive apparatus and, more specifically, to adaptors for transformer bushing terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A large number of terminal arrangements are in use on the bushings of electrical inductive apparatus. The "crowshead" terminal is a widely used arrangement for overhead power distribution transformers. This terminal includes an eye-bolt through which the high-voltage cable is inserted and clamped to the terminal, and a lightning arrester arm which projects laterally from the terminal.
The "spintop" terminal is another widely used arrangement for such bushing terminals. This terminal includes a knob which can be rotated to force a shoe against the high-voltage cable to clamp the cable to the terminal.
In order to change from a crowshead terminal to a spintop terminal, a major change of the bushing has been required according to the prior art. Consequently, distribution transformers having both types of terminals must be manufactured and stocked for sale. Also, utility companies using both types of terminals must maintain transformers with both types of terminals in their replacement inventory of transformers.
Therefore, it is desirable, and it is an object of this invention, to provide a bushing terminal which can be used as a crowshead or spintop terminal with a minimum of effort, either in the factory, in the warehouse, or in the field.